


I'm Gonna Make You Mine

by bluerobot



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: (sort of), Biting, Dirty Talk, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kayjay, Kevin calls AJ a slut, Light Spanking, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Richbone, Rough Sex, like two spanks and that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerobot/pseuds/bluerobot
Summary: Kevin gets jealous when he sees AJ flirting with other guys. Perhaps he needs to remind AJ who he belongs too? (Basically just a PWP with jealous/possessive/angry Kevin)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever explicit fic. I hope you like it :)  
> Disclaimer: In case it wasn't obvious already this is a work of pure ~~fiction~~

Kevin exhales sharply from his nose as he ferociously shoves AJ face-first into the hotel room wall.

"Ow! Jesus, Kev, I'm sor-"

"I am so sick of this shit." Kevin's southern vowels are strong as he's seething, voice laden with venom as he steps in close behind the smaller man.

AJ feels the tall, broad mass of Kevin push against him. Those big hands run firmly, possessively, down his sides to his hips, gripping at them hard, before yanking down his sweatpants and underwear to bunch around his calves. AJ shivers and blushes at the sudden exposure, cool air hitting his skin, and Kevin roughly grabs at the smooth skin of his band-mate's ass.

AJ's palms are pressed against the wall, and he makes a move to push away from it and escape. Kevin instantly brings up his right forearm to press across AJ's shoulder blades, holding him still. His left hand comes up, only to smack back down with vigor against the younger man's ass. The sting of electricity goes straight to AJ's dick.

"Ahh!" He yelps. "I said I was sorry!"

"Oh yeah?" Kev sucks briefly on the fingers of his left hand, "Well, maybe that ain't good enough."

Kevin's knee shoves between AJ's thighs and kicks his legs further apart. The tattooed man sucks in a breath as he feels a thick finger brush down between his cheeks, then probe at his puckered hole. He lets out a moan as Kevin breaches him, sinking his long finger in to stroke him from the inside.

"Kev…" It’s halfway between a question and a plea.

Kevin growls, his weight pinning his lover to the wall. He adds a second finger, twisting them as he continues to hiss words into AJ's ear.

"I saw the way you looked at him."

AJ can feel that big, hard dick pressing against him through Kevin's jeans. AJ's own leaking dick is beginning to smear precum on the wall with every thrust of fingers.

"I heard you talkin' to him. The things you were sayin'. Just flirtin' away like some dime store whore." Kevin’s blood boils, his long, agile fingers work roughly in and out of AJ.

"Kev, please… I…" AJ pushes his hips back towards the older man instinctively, a silent question, begging for more. His palms slide down the wall as he goes to reach for his aching, abandoned cock.

"Oh hell naw you don't." Kev pulls his fingers from AJ, who whimpers at the loss, and swiftly grabs each of his arms to pin them above his head. Kevin effortlessly holds both of AJ's wrists against the wall with one large, strong hand. AJ's eyes scrunch up in frustration.

"No, Kevin… Please I- I need…."

"You think it's funny when you do this?" Kevin's breath is hot against the side of the younger man's face, "Actin' like that around folk like him? You think it's clever, actin' like a lil' slut?"

AJ whines and squirms and wriggles his hips at the lack of Kevin's touch. Behind him he hears the sound of a zipper, and Kevin makes quick work of releasing his own cock from his pants with his free hand.

"I think it's 'bout time you were reminded who your ass belongs to."

AJ looks back over his shoulder to see Kevin holding his heavy dick in his hand. It's bigger than average, just like the man himself, and AJ's mouth waters at how deliciously thick and red it is. His half-lidded eyes drift up to meet Kevin's, which are dark and brimming with lust and jealousy. That square jaw flexes as he bites his lip, looking AJ dead in the eye as he smacks his ass once more, eliciting a cry of pain and pleasure.

Kevin spits into his free hand and uses it to slick up his cock. "You're gon' be achin' by the time I'm done with you, baby. Every time you walk you gon' feel it, and then… then you'll remember you're mine..."

"Ahhh!" AJ cries out as the blunt head of his lover's thick cock pushes it's way inside. It's rough and difficult, and there’s not anywhere near as much lube as he needs.

"Son of a bitch, you're so goddamn tight." Keeping AJ's hands pinned, Kevin grips his hip with his other hand, trying for a better angle.

"Fuck...Kev…" AJ struggles to adjust to the intrusion, and pulls against the hand restraining his wrists, only to be met with more force. Being taken like this, it burns deliciously, but he needs to readjust himself. He needs to _touch_ himself.

Kevin groans as their hips finally meet, burying his face in the crook of the younger man's neck. "Oh fuck, baby." He nips at the delicate skin and then runs his tongue over the marks he makes, tasting salt and smoke. The taste of AJ. _His_ AJ.

AJ pants with his face pressed against the wall, the overwhelming mix of pain and pleasure making his head swim. "Kev," he pleads, "...move."

With a growl Kevin begins to fuck mercilessly into AJ, who moans with craving and desire. The sordid slap of skin on skin fills the room.

"Yeah, you like that? You like me fuckin' your ass like this, baby?" Kevin pants into his ear. "You're so needy for it, baby. You just can't get enough of my dick, can you? Fillin' you up."

"Yes, Kev... Oh, yes... Oh, please… Fuck me harder…."

Kevin sets a punishing pace, slamming so hard he has to let go of AJ's wrists to hold his hips steady with both hands, gripping hard enough to leave bruises. AJ's stubble feels course against his lips.

"God, you really are a wanton lil' slut aren't you? _My_ lil' slut."

AJ's mouth hangs open in ecstasy as he’s taken against the wall. He can do nothing but moan in agreement.

The older man fucks him hard and fast. A hand reaches up to tangle in AJ's hair, pulling his head back sharply. Kevin sibilates the words against his ear, " _Say it."_

"I'm your slut. Yours baby. Only yours…"

Kevin groans, guttural and deep. AJ feels the reverberation in the taller man's chest as it's pressed to his spine. His tank top clings uncomfortably to his sweaty skin as Kevin's lips slide past his jaw and bite down hard at the base of his neck. AJ cries out as big, covetous hands let go of his hips to wrap around his body in a vice, trapping AJ's arms at his sides before he gets a chance to touch himself.

With the full weight of Kevin's hungry body covering him, surrounding him, AJ can't do anything to control the obscene sounds that pour unfiltered from his mouth.

Kevin thrusts are punctuated with grunts as he relentlessly pounds into the man beneath him, animalistic. The head of his dick strokes over AJ's prostate again, and again, and again. AJ practically sobs as his achingly hard cock continues to leak, untouched.

"Fuck, baby. That's right. Gonna come inside you. Gonna fill you up. 'Cause you're mine. You're my lil' whore."

"Oh, Jesus," AJ mewls. "Oh god, fuck, please..."

"Tell me how much you want it, baby."

"Oh God, Kev, so bad. Want it so bad. Want you to come. Want all of you. _Need you_."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, Kev. 'M yours, Kev."

"Fuck! Alex...ugh… gonna come-"

"Me too-"

"Gonna come inside you-"

"Make me yours..."

Kevin bites down again in the same place on AJ's neck. The spark of pain is what brings AJ over the edge, splattering the wall with his come. His muscles spasm around Kevin's dick, who practically yells AJ’s name as his thrusts become uncontrollably erratic, orgasm crashing over him. He clutches the smaller man impossibly tight as his hips stutter and he spurts thick ropes of come inside him. Alex feels the sticky wetness paint his insides, turning Kevin's final thrusts sloppy and slick. The older man's body jerks a couple more times before he becomes limp, collapsing against AJ and the wall.

"Fuck, I…" AJ pants, head dizzy. "I didn’t even touch my dick, bro..."

He feels Kevin's lips curl into a devilish smile against his neck. "Nope." There's a hint of pride in his voice. Once his breathing stabilizes, he pecks Alex on the cheek and slips out of him, drawing a gasp from his lover. He pushes against the wall to stand and tucks himself back into his pants.

AJ stays propped up against the wall for another moment. A deep satisfaction stirs within Kevin as he sees his come trickling down the inside of his band-mate’s thigh.

"Jesus," AJ breathes, finally turning around and sliding his back down the soiled wall till he's slumped on the floor. "Ow," he whispers, wincing for his sore ass as he hits the ground with a thud.

"Well. I think someone learned their lesson." Kevin drawls sternly in that sexy, southern accent that makes AJ so weak at the knees.

"Jesus," AJ says again. He pulls on the hem of his tank top, smothered with his come. "Fuck. Kev, that was..."

"Yeah," Kevin nods, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Now c'mon, we got work to do. Management are expecting us in…" He glances at the clock, "...Thirty." He holds out a hand to help AJ up.

"What? I...can’t we just wait a moment? No-" AJ turns red for a second, an astonishing reaction considering his pants are still shamelessly tangled around his ankles, "No...no cuddles or anything?"

"Aje..." Kevin exhales impatiently, rolling his eyes. He takes a step towards the disheveled man to haul him off the floor.

"Okay, okay," AJ takes the outstretched hand and grimaces a bit as he stands. "Gonna be feeling this for a while."

"That was... kinda the idea..."

AJ runs a hand up the inside of his thigh, collecting the cum that's escaped. He licks his hand clean and Kevin's eyes widen, his dick already stirring again his pants. AJ makes deliberate, lascivious eye contact with him as he laps at the droplets of sticky white liquid. "Mmm. See something you like, Kevvy?"

Kev closes his eyes and shakes the lewd thoughts from his head. "C'mon dawg. That's enough."

AJ sighs, exasperated, like a child denied candy. "Ever the workaholic," he murmurs as he pulls his underwear and pants back up.

"Yeah. And you're still a fuckin' tease."

AJ smirks. "I'm gonna have to find another shirt," he gestures at his tank top.

"We'll find ya one." Kevin steps in close and slides his arms around AJ, grabbing at the hem, "Arms up."

AJ is obliging. Kevin discards the soiled shirt and runs a hand through the shorter man's hair, smiling down at him. He's met with a cheeky grin.

"You know, Kev, I might just start flirting with guys for the damn hell of it, if it means you're gonna fuck me that damn good every time."

Kevin's hand stops abruptly, his eyes turn steely and his jaw clenches.

AJ splutters out a chuckle and throws his arms around his lover's neck. "Hey, hey! Relax, big guy. I'm just yankin' your chain." He presses a kiss to his lips, the first he’s had since they made it into the room. When Kevin stays cold and unflinching, he looks at him with honest eyes. "You know I'm all yours, right? Like really. For real."

Hearing the sincerity, Kevin's shoulders relax as he breathes easy, eyes softening. "Yeah, baby," he says kissing his forehead. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I know." He rubs a hand tenderly down Alex's back, "You okay? Does it hurt much?"

"I'll be alright." AJ sighs contentedly, and grins. "God damn. So worth it!"

Kevin laughs softly. He pulls AJ into a hug and pets his hair. He'll take care of him. It's his job to protect his AJ.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title was taken from 'Get Down'  
> "Oh, Baby, you're so fine. I'm gonna make you mine. Your lips, they taste so sweet. You're the one for me, you're my ecstasy, you're the one i need."


End file.
